Bob’s Burgers/King of the Hill Connections
Bob’s Burgers has often been considered to be a successor of King of the Hill and has been used as a way to fill the void when King of the Hill got canceled. Here are some connections between Bob’s Burgers and King of the Hill. Characters *Bob has some similarities to Hank Hill from King of the Hill: **Both have a preteen son they care about. Gene Belcher for Bob and Bobby Hill for Hank. **Both are passionate about what they sell for a living. Burgers for Bob and Propane and Propane accessories for Hank. **Both are from the New York-New Jersey area. Bob is from New Jersey and Hank is from New York. **Both are friends with someone has been divorced. Bob is friends with Teddy and Hank is friends with Bill. **Both have a strong dislike for soccer. **Both have been a substitute teacher but got fired first or violating school rules. **Both have become attached to a cow. **Both are in their mid-40's. **Both have brown eyes. **Both have suffered a poor childhood due to their fathers. *Louise also has similarities to Hank Hill from King of the Hill: **Both have a good relationship with a business owner. **Both have a strong dislike for soccer. **Both have called their respective fathers by their first name. **Both have become attached to a dog. **Both are intelligent. **Both can get angered easily. **Both love an inanimate object. Louise loves her Kuchi Kopi nightlight and Hank loves propane. **Both have difficulty showing affection. ***Louise also has some similarities to Dale Gribble from King of the Hill: ****Both are paranoid and secretive. ****Both come up with plans for almost any situation. ****Both like teasing their friends. ****Both wear hats and feel uncomfortable without them. ****Both of them come up with crazy plans to “get rich quick.” *Gene has some similarities to Bobby Hill from King of the Hill: **Both are sons of the main character and have a good relationship with their respective father. **Both want to be entertainers in their future. **Both are overweight and do not excel in physical activity. **Both are social. **Both are called another name in place of their real name. ***Tina has some similarities to Bobby Hill from King of the Hill: ****Both got the chance to drive their respective father’s vehicle. ****Both got to ride a horse. ****Both are voiced by someone of a different gender. Tina is voiced by Dan Mintz and Bobby is voiced by Pamela Adlon. ****Both are 13 years old. ****Both have a good relationship with their father. ****Both have a love-interest who is their neighbor. *Teddy has some similarities to Bill Dauterive from King of the Hill: **Both are good friends with the main character. **Both are kind and loyal. **Both have been divorced. **Both are overweight. **Both are emotionally needy. **Both are balding. **Both have crushes on their best friend's wives. **Both desperately wish for their own families. **Both have at least once fallen off a roof before. **Both were very attractive and had long hair in their youth. **Both are occasionally made fun of by another main character. *Jimmy Pesto Sr. has some similarities to Kahn Souphanousinphone from King of the Hill: **Both are neighbors of the main character. **Both have an antagonistic relationship with the main character. **Both like to make fun of the main character and act superior in front of them. **Both make more money than the main character. **Both are fathers but have a bad relationship with their eldest child. **Both are antagonists in their respective series. *Jimmy Pesto Jr. has some similarities to Connie Souphanousinphone from King of the Hill: **Both go to the same school with one of the main characters and are love interests. **Both don't have a good relationship with their respective father. **Both have a hobby that entertains others. **Both are related to an antagonist of the series. **Both are named after their fathers. ***Jimmy Pesto, Jr. also has some similarities to Boomhauer from King of the Hill: ****Both are neighbors of the main characters. ****Both have blond hair. ****Both are males who are popular with women. ****Both have speech impediments. Jimmy has a severe lisp and Boomhauer speaks in a very fast pace and has a tendency to mumble a lot. *Tammy has some similarities to Stuart Dooley from King of the Hill: **Both are antagonists and supporting characters in their respective series. **Both go to same school as the main characters. **Both are troublemakers. **Both are teenagers. **Both say things to people to sadden or anger them. **Both have a bad relationship with the main character’s family. **Both have naturally brown hair (Except Tammy dyes hers). *Jocelyn has some similarities to Clark Peters from King of the Hill: **Both have teenagers with blonde hair. **Both are friends with troublemakers. **Both are voiced by someone who is the opposite gender. **Both are not very bright. *Mr. Fischoeder has some similarities to Buck Strickland from King of the Hill: **Both have known the main character for a long time. **Both are wealthy businessmen. **Both own a business. Mr. Fischoeder owns Wonder Wharf and Buck Strickland owns Strickland Propane. **Both are gamblers. **Both show little to no care for others. **Both are elderly. Staff Some of the staff worked on King of the Hill and Bob’s Burgers. *Rich Rinaldi *Dan Fybel *Jim Dauterive *Wes Archer *Kit Boss *Anthony Chun Common Cast Category:Trivia Category:King of the Hill Category:References